Don't
by fuJOshi07
Summary: "kuharap malam ini kau bisa menghiburku""AAKKHH!""hanya untukmu, tuan""aku memang bottom, tapi aku tak ingin dijadikan pelampiasan para top, aku tak ingin dianggap lemah""tarik...""karna kita hanyalah-""euungghh!" "aakkhh!""-sex buddy"'aku mencintaimu'jangan mencintaiku' Kyusung FF Kyuhyunseme x Yesung uke and agresif yesung


Kyusung fanfiction

"jam 10 ada meeting perusahaan mengenai peluncuran produk baru, pada jam 2 siang ada meeting dengan presdir park, setelah itu ada undangan minum teh dengan presdir jung selanjutnya anda harus menandatangani beberapa berkas penting dan terakhir ada meeting dengan presdir choi sebelum anda bisa beristirahat, sajangnim"

"hmm… jadwal hari ini cukup padat juga"

"kuharap kamu bisa menghilangkan penatku nanti malam, Cho"

"ne, sajangnim"

fuJOshi07

Mempersembahkan

KyuSung Fanfiction

'Don't'

With Warning:

Yaoi, Sex Scene, SadoMaso, Fast Plot, Typo and maybe PWP

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

Seorang namja manis yang terlihat berwibawa baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya ditepi ranjang mahal miliknya. Kain yang membalut tubuh mungilnya saat ini hanya satu stel piyama sutra berkelas berwarna merah maroon. Dihadapannya terdapat seorang namja berpakaian ala butler yang sedang membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna metallic dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh disekelilingnya.

Namja manis tersebut menarik dasi putih sang butler sehingga tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Tangan mungilnya yang bebas mengambil kotak metallic tadi dan meletakkannya di sebelah tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, namja manis itu menarik sang butler dan memutar tubuhnya, hingga posisinya sekarang sedang berada diatas sang butler yang sedang terbaring.

"aku lelah. Puaskan aku"ucap sang namja manis itu berkata lembut namun tetap terdengar tegas

"saya mengerti"jawab sang butler

"kau memang yang terbaik, cho kyuhyun, kau memang 'pelayan' yang paling baik" namja manis itu berucap terhadap kyuhyun sang butler. "kalau begitu, panggil aku"

"sesuai keinginan anda, yesung master"ucap kyuhyun yang dibalas senyuman puas dari yesung. "good boy"yesung mengacak-acak rambut ikal milik kyuhyun. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya hingga tak lagi menindih kyuhyun, diulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk membuka kotak metallic yang tadi dibawa kyuhyun. "naahhh~ karena kau sudah menjadi anak baik, maari kita bermain~"ucap yesung riang sementara tangannya mengaduk-aduk isi kotak, mencoba memilah-milah 'benda' mana yang akan ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan 'butlernya'.

_Ctaarr_

"aakkhhh!"

Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan saat sabuk kulit miliknya menampar kulit pucatnya. Menimbulkan garis merah melintang diatas dada six pack milik kyuhyun. Sementara itu, sang tersangka penyambukkan hanya menyeringai melihat hasil dari perbuatannya. Dapat dilihat keadaan kyuhyun saat ini sungguh memprihatinkan. Di tubuh kekarnya saat ini sudah tak lagi mulus, kulit putihpucatnya dipenuhi garis-garis merah beserta darah akibat cambukan dan goresan cutter yang sempat dilakukan yesung sebelumnya. Sementara pada bagian wajahnya terdapat luka lebam yang ditimbulkan oleh tinju dari tangan mungil sang master.

Yesung memandang bagian selatan kyuhyun yang berdiri tegak,sungai mengalir disekitarnya membuat senyum sinis terukhir diwajah manisnya.

"kurasa semakin hari kau semakin bertambah masocist, kyu"ucap yesung sambil menginjak kejantanan kyuhyun. Namun bukannya raut kesakitan yang terukir di wajah tampan kyuhyun, melainkan raut nikmatlah yang terukir.

"eennggh"erang kyuhyun nikmat

"hah.. Hah... Hanya untuk anda, sanjangnim"ucap kyuhyun disertai dengan seringai menyebalkan yang terukhir jelas diwajah tampannya, sedikit terengah akibat rasa panas nafsu yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"cih"yesung berdecih pelan lalu terkekeh. Ia menuruni ranjang kingsize-nya dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja tak jauh dari ranjang. Diambilnya sebuah benda balok kecil dan membukanya, mengambil sebuah benda panjang berbentuk tabung ukuran kecil. Setelah itu diselipkannya benda tabung itu di celah bibir plum sewarna peach miliknya, mengambil sebuah pematik api dan mulai membakar benda yang ada dibibirnya.

"tentu saja.."yesung berucap, asap tipis keluar dari celah bibirnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menghisap rokok.

"kau itu aset milikku, tugasmu melayaniku, dan kau hanya boleh melayaniku, memuaskanku, dan membuatku mabuk akan permainanmu serta penis besarmu"kata-kata yang cukup vulgar itu meluncur mulus dari bibir yesung, bertentangan dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat 'innocent'. Didekatinya tubuh kyuhyun yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Perlahan tangan mungilnya menyentuh 'kebanggaan' milik kyuhyun yang begitu basah. Mengelusnya begitu lembut hinggan mampu membuat kyuhyun mendesis nikmat.

"kau tahu kyu? Aku sangat muak dengan namja-namja diluar sana!"desis yesung. Tangannya merambat turun kearah paha putih pucat milik kyuhyun.

"mereka selalu berfikir bahwa aku hanya namja lemah! Menilaiku hanya dari penampilan luarku saja!" tangan itu menyentuh sebuah luka memar yang cukup besar dan masih berwarna merah-baru-. Ditekannya kuat luka itu hingga membuat si empu luka meringis sakit.

"aku memang bottom, tapi aku bukan namja lemah! Aku tak suka diatur apalagi harus dikasihani! Dan aku! Paling suka melihat wajah kalian para top mengerang kesakitan dalam permainanku!"bersamaan dengan itu tangan yesung yang semula 'mengelus' paha kyuhyun, kini malah menancapkan kuku-kukunya yang tak terlalu panjang namun runcing kepaha kyuhyun. Membuat darah sedikit mengalir dari lima tempat berbeda. Didekatinya tubuh kyuhyun yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Perlahan tangan mungilnya menyentuh 'kebanggaan' milik kyuhyun yang begitu basah. Mengelusnya begitu lembut hinggan mampu membuat kyuhyun mendesis nikmat.

"aakh!"bukannya iba, yesung justru semakin menekan kukunya, menariknya, hingga darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"tarik.. Hosh.."erang kyuhyun, matanya terpejam.

"hmm?"

"tarik kembali ucapanmu tadi!"kini mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang caramel yang memandang tegas namun tak terasa membangkang.

"yang hanya bisa memuaskanmu hanya aku, hanya aku yang akan selalu tunduk disetiap permainanmu! Bukan para seme diluaran sana!"desis kyuhyun, nada marah terasa pada setiap ucapannya.  
>Yesung terhenyak mendengar ucapan kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa-sangat-keras.<p>

"hahaha! Kau memang lucu, sikapmu, keteguhanmu, kau memang pelayan sejati, kyu"dinaikinya ranjang, meletakkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh kekar kyuhyun, wajah manisnya begitu dekat dengan wajah tampan milik kyuhyun. Membuat deru nafas mereka begitu terasa. Posisi tersebut hanya berlangsung sebentar sebelum yesung menarik wajahnya dan berkata "tapi kau harus ingat, diantara kita, tak ada hubungan apa-apa, hanya seorang pelayan dan tuannya. Dan juga sepasang seks buddy"

'jleb'

"aakkhhh..."

"eungghh..."  
>keduanya sama-sama mengerang saat dengan tiba-tiba yesung menyentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras, membuat penis kyuhyun yang berada dibawah memasuki hole sempitnya dengan keras, langsung menumbuk prostratnya. Yesung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Tak peduli hole-nya yang mungkin lecet akibat gerakannya yang kasar.<p>

"sshhh.. Ahh"

"akhh.. Akkhhh.. K-kau s sangat ke hrass..."

katakan yesung sadomaso, karna itulah kenyataannya. Yesung cinta seks, tapi ia tidak suka dijadikan alat pemuas seks. Yesung memang bottom, tapi ia tak suka bertingkah submisif dalam permainannya, ia lebih suka menjadi pengendali.

"akkhh.."

"shhh. Master.."

"akh akkhh.."  
>"anda sangat nikmat, master. Eungg..."<br>kedua insan itu saling bergumul. Asyik menjamah surga terlarang. Disaat sang dominan 'sesunggunnya' mulai memimpin permainan, sang 'submisif' hanya bisa mendesah, menahan diri agar tak 'meledak' saat itu juga akibat permainan memabukkan dari sang dominan.  
>"aakhh... Terus..."<br>"y yeahh... Eookkhh..."  
>yesung hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat kyuhyun begitu membuatnya mabuk dalam permainannya. Dipeluknya tubuh kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya. Membuat kedua tubuh penuh peluh itu saling bergesekan erotis. Membuat sebuah tarian indah diringi melody yang sempurna.<br>Tanpa ciuman dan cumbuan permainan itu berlangsung. Bahkan sebesar apapun keinginan mereka untuk saling menempelkan kedua bibir, keinginan tersebut tetap ditahan. Bahkan, hingga keduanya berhasil mencapai klimaks, kedua bibir itu tak sekalipun bersentuhan.

Kyusung only

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 kst saat kyuhyun selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dari bekas-bekas permainannya dengan sang tuan-yesung-. Seusai memuaskan tuannya, kyuhyun langsung pergi kekamarnya setelah sebelumnya menyampirkan selimut ketubuh sang tuan serta mengecup kening yesung yang telah tertidur lelap-kelelahan-.  
>Dibaringkannya dirinya di ranjang queen size miliknya. Caramelnya memandang jauh kearah langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya melayang ke memory-memory kebersamaannya dengan yesung.<p>

Berawal dari ia yang diangkat sebagai 'teman' yesung oleh kepala keluarga kim saat dirinya berusia 16 tahun dan yesung berusia 18 tahun. Caramelnya terpaku pada sepasang onyx gelap yang juga menatapnya. Dan juga seringai kecil namun berkesan jahat yang terpatri diwajah manis tersebut. Namun, bukannya merasa takut atau was-was, kyuhyun justru lebih merasa tertarik pada 'teman' barunya itu. Rasa tertarik yang begitu menggebu, sehingga saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk selalu berada disisi sang 'teman'-tuan-.

Berbulan-bulan, dan rasa tertarik itu tak berubah, justru semakin besar. Namun sebesar apapun rasa tertarik itu, tak mampu membuat kyuhyun untuk melangkah dari batasan antara dirinya dengan 'teman'nya atau dalam artian sesungguhnya adalah tuannya. Namun, semua berubah.  
>Waktu itu, yesung telah berumur 20 tahun dan ia 18 tahun. Kala itu, yesung yang masih terlampaui muda harus kehilangan sosok orangtua beserta seluruh keluarganya akibat mantan client yang sepertinya menaruh dendam pada keluarga itu. Saat itu, kyuhyun sempat berfikir bahwa yesung kemungkinan akan mengalami trauma dan rasa sedih yang luar biasa karena kehilangan keluarganya di hari ulangtahunnya. Namun, kyuhyun salah, dan ia tahu akan hal itu. Yesung berubah. Namun bukan menjadi penyendiri yang selalu bersedih. Namun menjadi sebuah sosok yang tak kyuhyun duga sebelumnya. Sosok yang dalam beberapa hari mampu menangkap <span>pembunuh keluarganya, <span>sosok yang dalam beberapa hari telah mengotori tangannya sendiri untuk me'ngeksekusi' pembunuh keluarhanya,

Sosok yang dalam beberapa hari menjadi ceo termuda yang mampu menaikkan lagi saham perusahaan yang sempat turun setelah kabar kematian keluarganya, dan sosok yang dalam beberapa hari telah menjerat kyuhyun dalam pesonanya untuk selamanya...  
>Malam itu seperti biasa, kyuhyun bergelut dengan buku-buku bisnisnya. Ia memang jenius, tetapi mengingat umurnya yang masih muda membuat kepala keluarga kim tak tega memperkerjakannya. Kyuhyun masih harus menikmati masa remajanya. Dan itulah mengapa mr. Kim menjadikan kyuhyun sebagai butler-teman- sang anak-yesung- dengan catatan saat umurnya sudah cukup, ia harus membantu yesung menjalankan bisnis keluarga.<br>"kau sibuk?"sebuah suara mengagetkan kyuhyun. Dilihatnya sang empu suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang tuan muda, yesung. Ia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan yesung berdiri bersandar di samping pintu-yang seingatnya tadi tertutup-.

"tuan? Apa yang membuat tuan muda kemari?"tanya kyuhyun, sepertinya ia tak sadar telah membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.  
>"hn? Aku hanya bosan, aku tanya apa kau sedang sibuk?"tanya yesung.<br>"ah mianhaeyo tuan. Tidak, saya tidak sibuk"jawab kyuhyun. Keadaan kamar yang remang-remang membuat kyuhyun tak menyadari seringaian diwajah yesung.  
>Dan malam itulah pertama kalinya ia mengetahui kepribadian lain sang tuan, mengetahui bahwa tuan mudanya adalah seorang sadochist dan dominant uke.<p>

kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi disenyumnya terbesit luka. Ia mencintai yesung, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Namun ia sadar bahwa selama ini interaksi mereka tak lebih dari sajangnim dan asistennya, tuan dan butlernya, dan sepasang sek buddy.  
>Yah.. Kyuhyun mencintai yesung. Itulah alasan kenapa ia rela di siksa oleh yesung, dijadikan pelampiasan seksnya.<br>Hatinya sering menjerit, bukan karna rasa sakit fisiknya, melainkan karna tak ada kemajuan dalam hubungannya dengan yesung. Pernah sesekali kyuhyun ingin melangkah lebih. Namun hasilnya, yesung malah menamparnya pada kenyataan akan batasan hubungan mereka. Menamparnya pada kenyataan bahwa yesung tak benar-benar membutuhkannya. Menamparnya pada kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa memiliki yesung seutuhnya, fisik maupun batin. Karna sesering apapun mereka berhubungan, kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun memberikan tanda kepemilikannya didiri yesung.  
>'Aku mencintaimu' batin kyuhyun, berdoa kepada tuhan agar suatu saat nanti ia bisa memiliki orang yang dicintainya sebelum jatuh terlelap. Yaa~ suatu saat nanti mungkin.<p>

Yesung menghela nafas. Tangan kirinya menyentuh halus dahinya.  
>Ia tak tertidur seusai permainannya dengan sang butler. Ia hanya sedikit lelah dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Namun tak lama setelah itu, ia merasakan kecupan lembut pada keningnya. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak-entah kenapa-.<br>Yesung memejamkan matanya. Ia masih merasakannya,bagaimana rasa cinta yang tersalurkan dari kyuhyun melalui kecupan di keningnya. Ya, yesung tahu kyuhyun mencintainya walau kata cinta tak pernah terucap dari sang butler. Ia tak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa kyuhyun mencintainya. Semua serasa instan. Seolah mengalir begitu saja.  
>"haaahhh"<br>lagi. Pemilik onyx cerah tersebut menghela nafas. Tangannya menggapai sebatang rokok, menyalakannya lalu menghisapnya beberapa kali.  
>"dasar!"desis yesung. Matanya menerawang, menggali memory semasa hidupnya. Onyx itu terlihat terluka.<br>"dia pikir dia siapa bisa mencintaiku?!"  
>"namja sesempurna itu, tak pantas untukku yang-..."memejamkan matanya,<br>'jangan mencintaiku'

END

A/n

Okeh jangan bunuh saya!

saya tau ini telat banget dan gak sesuai harapan.. tapi tolong jangan jadikan hal tersebut menjadi alasan.

Dan juga ini adalah ff pertama saya apalagi rated m kyusung semenjakk puasa :p

dan buat para reader yang mewanti-wanti ff hurt saya jga gak tau tuh ff nasibnya bakal kayak apa. #plaakk

oke saya memang author php -_- aya sadar itu dan saya mohon maaf

oh ya saya hamper lupa mengatakan kalau ff ini saya buat syukuran karna saya bisa buka ffn lagi sekaligus bertemunya saya dengan baaannnyyyaaaakkkk sekali temen fujoshi di smk.

oke segini aja deh..

hope you like it and not forget to review

pst. author berharap gak kena flame kayak di fandom sebelah (-/\-)


End file.
